The subject matter herein relates generally to light assemblies.
Some known lighting applications call for a dynamic light effect, in which various positions along a defined length are illuminated in a sequence over time. For example, a first point or position may be illuminated at time X, then a second position that is adjacent to the first location may be illuminated at time X+1 while the first position is no longer illuminated. Next, at time X+2, the first and second positions may no longer be illuminated while a third position adjacent to the second position is illuminated. The dynamic light effect may provide the appearance of a light source physically traveling along the defined length, although in actuality all of the light sources are stationary. Dynamic light effects may be utilized for aesthetic purposes as well as for practical purposes in various applications, such as automotive and commercial ambient (interior) lighting applications. Aesthetically, dynamic lighting may create visual stimulations that enhance a perceiver's mood and/or sense of well-being. Practically, dynamic lighting may be used to direct a perceiver to items which need attention, such as a car door that is not fully closed, or to alert a perceiver of pending emergencies by providing a visual warning signal.
In known lighting assemblies that provide dynamic light effects, a plurality of light sources are spaced along a defined length of the light effect, and the light sources are illuminated in sequence to provide the dynamic lighting effect. However, in order to provide a smooth lighting effect along the defined length, many light sources are required. For example, a light assembly that includes light emitting diodes (LEDs) as the light sources along a length of three feet with LEDs located at every inch would require roughly thirty-six LEDs. Each of the thirty-six LEDs requires connection to a power source and each LED must be timed in sequence with the other LEDs, which requires a controller. As the length of the dynamic lighting assembly and/or the density of light sources along the length increase, the costs attributable to parts and assembly may be prohibitive. A need remains for a light assembly that provides a dynamic lighting effect over a variable distance using few light sources.